Soul Eater and The Olympian's
by MesiterAlicia
Summary: The gang are all halfbloods and are sent to Camp HalfBlood? Old enemys have come together and formed Kishen's Army. PercyXAnnabeth. JasonXPiper. And secertive others! Its before Mark of Athena! And after Asura's "death". Short chapters sorry!
1. Battle of the DWMA

Hey! This is my first crossover! It can be a bit OOC but its a Soul Eater Percy Jackson Crossover!.  
>Maka POV.<br>Soul just woke up, that idiot can't wake up with out help.  
>"Maka hurry up we're going to be late." Soul says.<br>"Cause of you idiot." I mumble.  
>We dash up the huge stairs and into class just as the bell rang. Thank god.<br>"Class today we're learning about-" Stein gets cutoff "I am the big star and I choose what learn about!" Black*star yells.  
>Stein throws a knife at Black*star, narrowly missing him.<br>Percy's POV A monster attack was heading to a school called DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy.  
>"Grover, how many half blood are at the school?" I ask.<br>" Seven halfbloods and one minor god is there. The minor god helps Hades." says Grover.  
>"Oh my gods this is going to be a long fight." Annabeth sighs.<br>A bunch of monsters were around the school and there were already kids fighting them.  
>"She has a scythe..." Annabeth trails off.<br>"Their weapons won't affect the monsters..." Says Piper.  
>We also have Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel with us. The red jeep stops in front of Death City. We all leap out and charge into the city.<br>Soul's POV.  
>What the frick are these things? Why aren't we affecting them? "Chain Soul Resonance!" yells Kid.<br>"Play Soul play." says the red demon.  
>"I though I ... Oh screw you!" I snap.<br>I pound into the piano and start playing. I just hope my little red demon guy stays quiet.  
>Annabeth's POV Her scythe just got all rainbowed and grew longer. That isn't logical. "Annabeth, Piper! Help that girl over there." yells Percy.<br>We rush over to the girl with the scythe.  
>"Um who the heck are you?" she asks.<br>"We'll explain later right now just stay back we know what we're doing." I say.  
>"Look monster there's nothing here why don't you just go home or whatever." says Piper charmspeaking I jab my knife into the monster and Piper takes in behind. Percy takes the back and stabs him. The monster dissolves into dust. The others do too.<br>"Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I say.  
>Her scythe turns into a human he has white hair and red eyes.<br>"I'm Maka Albarn, scythe meister." Maka said.  
>"I'm Soul Eater, scythe weapon."Soul mumbles.<br>"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Percy smiles.  
>"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper mumbles.<br>"Jason Grace, Son of Zeus." says Jason "Frank Zhang son of Mars or Ares." says Frank "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto or Hades" Hazel says softly.  
>"I'm Grover Underwood, a satyr." Grover says.<br>Tsubaki POV.  
>"I'm Black*star the biggest star around!" He yells.<br>"I'm Tsubaki, his ninja weapon." I say.  
>"I'm Death The Kid, and those are Liz and Patti my twin pistol weapons." Kid says.<br>"Well all of you guys are half human half gods." Says Percy.  
>"Wait what! Your telling me that my father, Lord Death isn't my real father?" Kid snaps.<br>"That could be it or your mother was a goddess." says Hazel.  
>"Your godly parents should claim you guys soon. We should get you guys to Camp Half-blood." says Percy. <div> 


	2. Really Maka? You bring that up?

Percy's POV "So people can turn into weapons and stuff?" asks Annabeth.  
>We are heading to the Jeep and Annabeth and Maka are talking up a storm. "So been there long?" asks Soul.<br>"I've been there 6 years.." I say.  
>"How long till are godly parents claim us?" asks Liz "Now days usually an hour to a day" says Jason.<br>"Where is Camp Half-Blood?" asks Patti "New York." Piper says Liz and Patti's eyes grow huge.  
>" This jeep is a bit too small." says Maka.<br>" That or you could shadowtravel..." I smirk " What's that?" asks Kid "Percy..." Says Annabeth "What..." Percy says "You know what happens..." Says Piper "What?" asks Tsubaki " NEVER SHADOW TRAVEL" says Grover " I wanna do it!" laughs Patti "Ummm.." Says Hazel "We don't have Nico on hand... Can you do it Hazel?" asks Frank.  
>" I need a hellbound and there is none." says Hazel.<br>"Hellbounds? Aren't they evil?" Asks Maka " There is one that we know of that is nice."says Jason.  
>"I'll call Chiron saying that we got them..."Says Leo.<br>"Okay tell them to send the pegi!" I say Soul's POV A bright mark shows above Maka.  
>" She's Athena!" says Piper.<br>" That means we're half sisters!" sequels Annabeth.  
>I have a feeling that Maka and Annabeth are going to be best friends.<br>"Soo cool!" Maka sequels.  
>Leo comes back.<br>"Chiron says he'll send them now. They'll be here in a hour or so." Says Leo.  
>"What should we do for an hour?" asks Maka " Basketball!" yells Black*star "Um... But Black*star..." Maka says.<br>"Basketball? I don't know how to play." says Jason.  
>" Most of us don't..." Mumbles Piper.<br>"We'll just watch you guys play." I mumble.  
>"Come on Percy it will be fun!" smiles Annabeth.<br>"But Annabeth! I don't how to play!" I call out.  
>Maka's POV "No way! Please Soul! No no no! I won't play!" I mumble " Your playing..." Soul replies.<br>"Percy and Annabeth don't know how to play and there trying!" Soul snaps.  
>"Fine fine, but we get Annabeth." I mumble Kid and I were team captains and I end up with Annabeth, Patti and Black*star.<br>"Let's do this!" I call out.  
>"Why am I not team captain!" whines Black*star.<br>"Shut up Black*star mumbles Soul.  
>I grip the basketball and Soul gets in front of me. I throw it to Annabeth who passes it to Black*star who makes a basket.<br>"Yes!" Patti cheers.  
>Piper POV "Go Annabeth!" I cheer.<br>Jason stands behind me and smiles. Kid leaps up and steals the ball from Patti. Annabeth elbows Soul in the stomach, Kid doesn't notice and he throws it to Soul. Annabeth grabs it.  
>"Wow... For someone who hasn't played she's really good." says Frank.<br>"I know... And Maka said earlier that she isn't good but she is better then I thought." says Leo.  
>"Maybe we can do this at camp sometime soon. It would be really cool." mumbles Hazel.<br>Percy smirks and steals the ball from Annabeth.  
>"Come back here seaweed brain!" she giggles.<br>"Catch me then." He jokes. He sticks his tongue out at her.  
>Soul facepalms. It doesn't seem like they're good with romance.<br>"This reminds me so much of Twi-" Maka says.  
>"DON"T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT TEAM JACOB CRAP!" yells Soul.<br>"Shut up Soul... Like you read!" She takes the ball from Percy and makes a basket.

**Anddddd that was chapter 2! Bibliophage1024- Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti don't hurt the monsters cause monsters are only hurt by Imperial Gold, godly weapons or celestial bronze.**  
><strong>I'm thinking about Kid and how that would work but somehow it will! Thanks for bring it up and thanks for reviewing<strong>!


End file.
